Super Smash Bros. Melee
Super Smash Bros. Melee was the long awaited sequel to the popular video game on the Nintendo 64, Super Smash Brothers. It features a total of 25 playable characters (or 29 if you used an Action Replay). Super Smash Bros. Melee was also the launching point for Fire Emblem characters Marth and Roy around the world. Prior to Super Smash Bros. Melee, Fire Emblem was not very well-known in places other than Asia. The inclusion of these two characters in such a popular game brought a large amount of interest into Fire Emblem, and from this numerous Fire Emblem games have now been released. There is a large community of advanced SSBM players who utilize techniques that casual players may not even know about, such as Wave dashing and L-Cancelling. There is even a school that helps you play the game more professionally, according to the TV show Game Head on Spike TV. Game play The game play is very similar to that of the original. Instead of most fighters where the only way to win is to delete their health, you'll have to knock your opponent off the edge while harming him. In the single player mode, you will be able to chose from either adventure or classic mode, and later in the game all-star mode. In adventure mode, you will travel across multiple worlds from the Nintendo series. The first one you will adventure to is the Mushroom Kingdom, then Hyrule, and so on. The final battle will be with Bowser. The following is a list of the worlds you will encounter in order from first to last. *Mushroom Kingdom - A sidescroller which includes many of the enemies from the original Super Mario Bros.. In the middle of the level you will have to fight 10 fairly easy Yoshies. The end boss is Mario and Peach, or on some occasions Luigi and Peach. *Kongo Jungle - You will first have to fight two mini versions of Donkey Kong, then fight one large Donkey Kong. *Hyrule - Go through a maze type level to find the triforce. You will sometimes encounter easy versions of Link throughout the level. The boss of this world is Princess Zelda. *Brinstar - You must first fight Samus Aran, then escape the world by climbing up a huge cave. *Green Greens - Here you'll first fight Kirby, then tons of Kirbies with random copy abilities. If you finish the multiple Kirby level under 30 seconds, you will fight a large Kirby. *Corneria - You will first have to fight Fox McCloud on the Great Fox. After that, either Fox or Falco will come onto the battle field and call in ships to shoot you. *Pokemon Stadium - You will have to fight multiple 1000 Pokemon. *F-Zero Grand Prix - You must first run across an F-Zero Grand Prix race dodging the oncoming cars. After that you will fight Captain Falcon. *Onett - You must fight three nesses. *Icicle Mountain - Climb up a mountain that resembles the game Ice Climber, soon later you must fight two pairs of Ice Climbers. *Battlefield - You will first have to battle an army of Wire Frames. After that your done, you will fight either Metal Mario or Metal Mario and Luigi depending on if you've unlocked Luigi or not. *Final Destination - Here you will fight Bowser, then you will either beat the game or go onto Giga Bowser. Classic mode is similar to the single player mode in Super Smash Bros. where you must go through random battles and mini games such as hit the targets, and race to the finish. The final battle, though, will always be against Master Hand. All-Star mode will be available once you unlock all the characters. In this mode, you will have to defeat all of the characters in the game with one life. The characters will appear in a random order, and as to progress to the finish the amount of characters you must defeat in one arena will raise from one to two to finally three. In the final level, you will always have to fight over 20 Mr. Game & Watches. Multiplayer Like the previous game in the series, Super Smash Bros. Melee is one of the most notable and popular multiplayer games in the video game world. There are tons of options that allow you to expand your gaming experience to a new level. These options include choosing which items will appear, and how many, how much time the match will be, or if you want stock, and so many other options as well. Time Match Time match is one of the more popular multiplayer modes in the game. In this mode, you choose how long you want the match to be, then try to get the most kills. If you knock one of your opponents off stage, you will get one point, though if you fall off stage, you will loose one point. Stock Match Along with time match, stock match is one of the more popular modes. In this mode, you will choose how many lives each player has, then the last person standing will win. There is no time limit in this mode. unless you add it, of course. Coin Match In coin match, you will have to harm your opponent to make coins spur out of him. You will then have to collect the coins to make them go into your coin count. If you get knocked off the stage, you will loose half of your coins, which will all fall on the stage for your opponents to collect. In this mode, there are three types of coins, gold, silver, and copper. The gold coins are the amount of ten coins, the silver amount to five, and the copper is amount to one coin. Who ever has the most coins at the end of the match wins. There is a time limit in this mode. Bonus Match In this mode, you will have to get the most bonuses to win. in this mode, there is a time limit. Event Matches Event matches are a set of 51 missions that you must complete. While completing the missions, you will often obtain exclusive trophies and levels for the game. The farther up the mission number is, the harder it will be. On some events you will be able to choose the character to play as, while on others the character will already be picked for you. There are also special missions called All-Star matches and Trophy matches. All star matches are missions where you must defeat a certain amount of characters in the game. If you win a trophy match, you will obtain an exclusive trophy. Characters Wire Frames Wire Frames are enemies in the game that consists of both Male and Female versions. The Males resemble Captain Falcon (the attacks), and are more powerful and have better defense than Female Wire Frames. Female wire frames resemble Princess Zelda (the attacks), and are faster and have better jumps than Male wire frames. The Wire Frames appear in a few of the game's modes - Both Adventure mode and in classic mode. In each one you must defeat a certain amount of fairly easy Wire Frames (Both Male and Female.). They also appear in some of the other modes such as Cruel Melee, 100-man melee, and 15 minute melee. Master and Crazy Hand Master Hand first debuted in the Nintendo 64 classic Super Smash Bros.. Much like in the previous game, Master Hand is the boss of the whole game. He will appear as the final boss in Classic mode, and will appear in an event match. On some occasions, Crazy Hand will appear along with Master Hand. Crazy Hand has more attacks then Master Hand, and is more deadly. It is sugested that you defeat him first. You have to beat both Master and Crazy Hand to defeat Event 50 in Event Mode. Sandbag Sandbag will appear in the Home-Run Contest mini-game. The objective of the game is to attack the Sandbag as much as you can in 10 seconds. Right before the ten seconds ends, you must use the base ball bat and swing to make the Sandbag go flying. The farther you go the better. Despite the fact that it looks painful, the game explains that the Sandbag apparently loves to go flying. Giga Bowser Giga Bowser is quite possibly the hardest character to defeat in the whole game. He is extremley big and very powerful. This character is twice as big as the regular Bowser. His appearance looks somewhat odd, though you can see the similarities between him and Bowser. You will encounter Giga Bowser in adventure mode if you if you beat it on normal or harder in a 18 minutes. You will also see him in event match 51, where he will fight alongside Mewtwo and Ganondorf. Unlockables To see the unlockables, go to the cheats page for Super Smash Bros. Melee. Items Containers *Crate - Contains items, or will randomly explode *Barr 1000 els - Item from Donkey Kong, will first roll and then explode when it hits something. *Capsule - Small container with one item inside, can also explode when thrown. *Chansey Egg - Item from the Pokemon Series, Either contains items, used to regain health, or a bomb. *Party Ball - Biggest container, has lots of items inside (that can include food and bombs) Healing Item *Maxim Tomato - Item from the Kirby Series, replenishes 50% of all health. *Heart Container - Item from the Zelda Series, replenishes 100% of health. *Food - Many different types of food, replenishment depends on which type it is. Transforming Item *Starman - Item from the Mario Series, gives you invincibility for a short time. *Warp Star - Item from the Kirby Series, takes you high up, then drops you on top of players at a high speed. *Super Mushroom - Item from the Mario series, makes you very large for a short time. *Poison Mushroom - Item from the Mario series, makes you very small for a short time. *Bunny Hood - Item From the Zelda Series, Lets you jump much higher, run faster, and hit faster. *Metal Box - Item from the Mario series, turns you into metal. *Cloaking Device - Makes you invisible for a short time. Bludgeoning Item *Beam Sword - Swing it at your enemies. *Home Run Bat - Self-explanatory swinging item,which can be used for a one hit KO. *Hammer - Smashes enemies, often times one-hit KO. *Fan - Small item that you can swing at enemies. *Parasol - You can swing this item at enemies, and glide back to land safely when jumping/being hit high in the air. Bludgeoning & Shooting *Star Rod - Shoots stars. *Lip's Stick - Item from the game Mario Golf, Puts a flower on your enemies head that gives them damage every second, depending on the size of the flower. *Super Scope - Has 3 huge shots, as well as smaller shots. Glitch allows you to have unlimited shots. *Ray Gun - Has 16 shots. *Fire Flower - Item from the Mario series, will be able to shoot out fire for a limited time. Throwing Item *Green Shell - Item from the Mario series, throw at enemy. *Red Shell - Item from the Mario series, after being thrown, it will move back and forth quickly on the stage without falling off. *Bob-omb - Item from the Mario series, will blow up when thrown. *Freezie - Will freeze the enemy it is thrown at. *Flipper - Once you throw it, the item will spin around/damage enemies if they touch it. *Motion-Sensor Bomb - Once thrown, it will stay in its spot until someone walks over it, then it will blow up. *Poke Ball - Item from the Pokemon series, once you throw it a certain Pokemon will come out. *Mr. Saturn - A character that can be thrown multiple times. Throwing & Transforming *Screw Attack - Will be able to spin jump, when thrown at them your enemy will spin jump once. Other *Barrel Cannon - Once you land in one, it will shoot you back out. *Smash Coins - Gives you points in coin matches. Pokemon Like in Super Smash Bros., you are able to throw Poke balls. Once you do, a certain Pokemon will come out and attack (and occasionally not attack.). The following is a list of Pokemon that will appear in the Poke Balls. Trophies For a full list of trophies in Super Smash Bros. Melee, go to Super Smash Bros. Melee Trophies. Trophies are popular rewards that you can obtain in Melee. There are 290 of them that can be collected by doing different things. The most common way to earn trophies is to insert coins inside the juke box, once you do a random trophy will come out (note that most of the trophies are obtained by doing other things, only about a hundred or so trophies ar obtainable through the juke box.). Sometim 1000 es, a trophy you already have will come out of the juke box. The more coins you insert into the juke box, the chance of getting a trophy you don't have will raise. Another way to get trophies are by beating Adventure, Classic, or All-Star, meaning that each character has three trophies. Other ways to get trophies are to do certain missions, or other such things. A couple of the trophies are exclusive to the Japanese version of the game. Those trophies are the Mario riding on Yoshi one, the helmet less Samus Aran, and Tamagon. However, it can be obtainable in the American and European version by using special game hackers. Stages Tournaments Super Smash Bros. Melee is one of the more popular games to play at video game tournaments. In 2004 was added to the Major League Gaming's game roster. The tournaments have been covered in many gaming and technology magazines, including the popular Nintendo Power. Currently, the MLG tournaments are being shown on the American television channel USA Network. It should be noted that Super Smash Bros. Melee is one of two games featured in the MLG. (The other being the popular X-Box game Halo 2.) It is possible that the in the future, Super Smash Bros. Brawl will replace Melee. See Also *Super Smash Bros. Melee Trophies *''Super Smash Bros.'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *Masahiro Sakurai - Creator External Links * SmashWiki Category: Gamecube Games Category: Major Nintendo Games Category: Smash Bros. Games Category: Mario Games Category: Zelda Games Category: Metroid Games Category: Yoshi Games